


Another world in the viewfinder

by shelia



Series: Another world in the viewfinder [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate World, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelia/pseuds/shelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito becomes pregnant after Asami rapes him. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Asami released Akihito in the first chapter but the last bit in the first first chapter did not happen. Otherwise enjoy!

Akihito staggered as he came out of the dark alleyway. Asami's men had dropped him off somewhere in Shinjuku after he had been tortured and sexually abused by the man for three days straight. The photographer was in pain as his back and legs ached, with each step he would stop and hiss in pain. All he wanted was to go home and rest, besides his housemate was probably worried sick.

After a few metres Akihito decided that he would strain himself more if he walked, so he waved down a taxi. The taxi driver gave him suspicious looks when he saw the youngster lower himself slowly on the back seat, but asked no questions.

When he finally arrived home Akihito heard his housemate's voice and the booming of stairs as he saw her running towards him. Akihito felt guilty when he saw her worried and angry expression but all was forgiven after a good slap in the face.

"Where in the hell have you been?! I have been worrying my ass off wondering where you where!" Nanami scolded Akihito as she regained her composure. 

Nanami Tanaka was his housemate and best friend. She was of an Asian heritage and had the features to prove it. With long silky black hair and the perfect figure Nanami was every man's dream, except Akihito. Both where of the same age and had grown up together as childhood friends. The two of them had always seen each other as friends and nothing more. Although Akihito had always admired her, she was talented on many ways and knew how to handle a gun better than anyone he had ever seen. 

"I was busy with work," Akihito lied as he avoided her gaze.

"Yeah, right," she snorted," and I have been sleeping with Obama. Spare me the bullshit and tell me where you have been."

"Nowhere special" Akihito replied while trying to get past her in order to go to his room.

Nanami lifted her foot and placed it on the way, blocking his only path to his room. "You are not getting past until, you tell me where you have been. And I swear that if you avoid my question or give me some bullshit answer I will castrate you right here and now."

Afraid of the threat, as he knew that she was capable of doing this, Akihito finally told her what happened to him during the past three days. Tears swelled up in her eyes as he told her what he had endured and she hugged him until he couldn't breath.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled as her tone got angrier, "If I ever see that son of a bitch I'll rip his eyes out!"

Aki felt better as Nanami made joking remarks that could quite possibly come true if she ever encountered Asami. As he excused himself, Akihito went to the bathroom to take a long bath. Some servant, or possibly Asami, had cleaned him before he was released however he still felt dirty and wanted to erase all traces that the man had left. A few kiss marks could still be faintly seen and Aki couldn't wait until they disappeared so he applied band-aids onto them. He grimaced when noticed the rope burn marks on his wrists and ankles so long sleeves and pants were appropriate.

When he came out of the bathroom Akihito found Nanami on the sofa in deep thought. She looked up to face Aki with a serious expression and said, "What do you think about going home, back to our world?"

The photographer looked at her with disbelief. She had been the one to suggest that they come to this world in the first place. Aki had followed her in search for an adventure. He shook his head and grabbed her hands and with a soft smile said, "You don't need to worry too much about me. This will pass as if nothing happened. Remember that I am stronger than you think."

Nanami didn't look so convicted but accepted his statement. She also didn't want to go back to the other world and stay in this dimension. They came from another dimension or as they called it another world, where technology was far more advanced then where they were. Many people from the other world would cross dimensions using a portal which was relatively cheap and easy to use. The people from the other world were not exactly the same, they had the same body structure as regular people but in their world males could also become pregnant in the right conditions. From the outside the people from the two worlds were not different from one another. 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

One month later

Things had sort of returned to normal. Akihito had been careful about what jobs he took on and did not go out of the house that often. The two story house was his safe haven after they had alarms and security cameras installed, in case Asami decided to pay a visit.

It was six in the morning when Akihito ran towards the bathroom to, for the fifth time this week, throw up in the toilet bowl. Nanami had become more concerned about him, but Akihito dismissed it as food poisoning and promised her that he would go to a hospital if the constant throwing up persisted.

After two weeks of continuous sickness Nanami thought of the worst and sent Akihito to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. The pharmacist had given him weird looks, a man buying pregnancy tests was not normal. 

"So did you buy it?" Nanami asked from the kitchen.

"I am never going to this ever again!" Akihito answered back, "It was so embarrassing! Everyone was looking at me when I went to pay!"

"So you bought it"

"Yes. Let's get this over with.

The two entered the bathroom and followed the instructions on the back of the test.

"What does it say?" Akihito asked while hoping for the best.

"Well it's positive," Nanami said as she passed the test to Akihito to see for himself.

All of the colour from his face drained as he saw the test. Nanami hugged him so as to ease the shock. "Just so you know, I will always be here for you. Never forget that," she cooed as she stroked his blond mess of hair.

The brunette squeezed him harder when she heard her roommate sobbing. Nanami left him alone to calm down as she made some coffee. Akihito couldn't believe it, even in the other world it was rare for a man to get pregnant.

Nanami helped him get up from the bathroom floor as she helped him get to the kitchen and sat him down for a serious discussion. After some time Nanami broke the still silence, "You are going to keep it aren't you? I understand that it was rape but the child has done nothing."

Akihito looked at her in shock, "Of course I'm going to keep it, but I'm not going to tell Asami about it." he replied in a shaky voice.

"Just so you know, you cannot go back to the other world while you are pregnant," Nanami informed him, "the waves that transport us from the machine can be harmful to the child"  
Akihito nodded on silence, accepting the fact that he could not go back home even of he wanted to for eight months.After they drank the coffee in silence Akihito made his way up to his room to think about everything that was happening.

From Asami's pov

A month and a half had already passed ever since he had let his toy go. Without the toy's knowledge Asami had sent his men to follow Akihito and report everything to him. Asami felt slightly angry as he looked at the report in his hand, his toy had gone out and bought a pregnancy test. Was it for the girl that he lived with. It pissed him to think that after what he did to Aki, he still went ahead and had sex with the girl.

"Kirishima!" Asami yelled and in a split of a second the man appeared, "Prepare the car. We are going to pay Takaba a visit" he continued with a smirk on his face.

Back to Akihito's pov

For once he was alone as Nanami had to go to work. Initially she was not taking a step out of the house in case Akihito needed her however he managed to persuade her to go. He stood in front of the mirror and pulled up his shirt. He was still as flat as an ironing board but his stomach seemed softer. It would be awhile until he got used to being pregnant. The thought of Nanami still standing by him gave him more hope for the future. Aki had already trashed the idea of involving Asami in the picture, not that he wanted the rapist bastard as his child's father.

The doorbell snapped him out of his thoughts. I wonder who it is. Maybe Nanami has bought more useless crap from the internet again, he thought as he went down the stairs to see who it was on the intercom. Akihito's heart froze as soon as he saw the person t the opposite end of the door. It was the person he never wanted to see, Asami. Beside him was his chauffeur, still expressionless as when he last saw him, as though the thought of his employer raping random men was normal.

As he turned around silently to go call Nanami he heard the all too familiar voice call out to him, "Akihito, I know that you are there. Open the door so we can talk"

"Over my dead body!" Aki yelled as he fumbled to find his phone. Just as he found it he heard the man instructing his chauffeur, "Just break the door down" the door was suddenly rattling until the lock was forced open by brute force. The door was then swung open violently as it crashed into the wall. Asami entered casually while flicking some dust off of his coat.

The intruder walked calmly to Akihito, who was frozen with fear. Now not only did his life depend on him but also the unborn child's life. Asami took that open chance and pinned the younger man to the wall. 

"So you got that girl pregnant after I let you go, didn't you." Asami hissed in Akihito's ear.

Akihito's eyes widened from shock. He thought that Nanami was the one who was pregnant and not him. Well that was the only logical answer. 

"No I didn't. You've got it all wrong" Akihito replied in a shaky voice. 

"Oh, and how so? Are you going to tell me that you are the one who needed that test?" the older man retorted.

"Wait, how do you know about the test? Did you have men follow me around all this time!" Aki said as he looked at the larger man with a surprised expression.

"You didn't think that I was going to just let you go as if nothing had ever happened, now did you?" Asami said as he smirked.

Then Asami put his hand down Akihito's pants while engaging him in a long and passionate kiss. Akihito panicked instead of submitting, the kind of rough sex that Asami liked was dangerous for the baby and in worst case scenarios Akihito could miscarry.

At that moment in time Nanami was returning home from work. She decided to leave early so as not to leave her pregnant roommate alone. Knowing him, he would just run into all sorts of trouble even if she locked him in an empty room. While thinking what she was going to cook for dinner, something containing ginger for sure, the brunette noticed a black high class limo in front of their house. Aki had described his rapist as rich and influential, and so Nanami came to the conclusion that that must be the rapist bastard's car.

Filled with rage she ran towards the house to find the door smashed open. That is going to cost a lot of money to fix she thought as she walked in on Asami and Aki's passionate kiss. She saw that her housemate was busy protecting his stomach from any surprise hits in the gut.

Asami noticed her presence but payed no heed to her as he continued on. Pissed at the fact that she was plainly ignored Nanami jumped to deliver a round house kick to Asami's head. However a hand caught her foot when it was just a few inches away from the offender. There was another man that up to that point was just observing his employer and protecting him from any sort of danger.

Asami was impressed at the girl's quick movements despite being pregnant. "You are impressive, but are you sure that you want to be moving like that in your current condition?"

"What condition?!" Nanami asked in confusion.

Asami raised an eyebrow,"Then are you not pregnant?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"I'm not the one that's pregnant, he is," she said as she pointed towards Akihito. 

"What?!" Asami yelled as he looked at the now pregnant man who was still in his grasp.


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat is out of the bag. How will Asami react?

Asami's pov

Asami shifted his full attention back to the boy in his grasp. Now that he thought about it, he was clutching his stomach like his life depended on it. He let the boy go to see what he had to say. As soon as Asami had let removed his grip from him, Akihito felt the rush of morning sickness and threw up all over Asami.

Asami, who was trying to control his anger, looked at his new Italian tailored suit to find it covered in vomit. Akihito was still not done, and proceeded to throw up on the floor and induced a coughing fit. Nanami rushed to his aid as she rubbed his back and cooed soothing words that everything was going to be all right. The pregnancy thing was starting to get more believable. 

Asami ordered Kirishima to get Akihito into the car and drive home. The girl had put up a fight, however she was no match for an experienced man like Kirishima. As the girl watched helplessly from the house, Asami took the boy into his car and drove off.

Akihito looked weak after emptying all of the contents of his stomach, so Asami took out his phone and proceeded to call his most trusted doctor and instructed him to bring the ultrasound equipment with him. He doubted that the boy would put up much of a fight.

Akihito's pov

Akihito felt horrible, as weak as he was he couldn't put up resistance against the older man without putting the baby in danger.

Apparently Asami had called a doctor to do an ultrasound. Up until that point he had never went to a hospital or seen any doctors, it was too risky and the news of a pregnant man would travel at lightning speed. Heaven knows what would happen if the media had caught wind of this.

There was heavy silence until they reached Asami's apartment. Akihito continued to look at his feet, refusing to see Asami's expression. Many thoughts raced in his head, would Asami believe him after the ultrasound? Would he step up and take responsibility as the father or just force him to abort it? His heart sank with that thought, Asami was ruthless but would he still be as ruthless with their child who had done nothing wrong?

When they arrived at the underground parking Asami got out of the car without waiting for Kirishima to open the door. Surprisingly Asami opened Akihito's door and gently forced him out. 

Still looking at his feet, Akihito went with Asami to the elevator that led to the apartment. With the constant silence Akihito felt more nervous than a girl on her first date.

When they arrived at the door, Asami opened it and led him in. Akihito was momentarily stunned by the clean and elegantly furnished apartment. He was sat down on the sofa and was instructed not to move a muscle. Asami changed into another suit while Kirishima had stayed outside, leaving the two of them alone in the apartment with nothing to do but wait for the doctor.

"If you really are pregnant, is it mine?" Asami asked as the question had haunted him for the past half hour.

Akihito nodded.

"Is there any chance that it is not mine?" he asked again.

The boy shook his head.

"Hmm, I see"

After fifteen minutes of deadly silence, the doctor arrived with all the equipment. Dr Asahina was surprised to see a man and not a woman, but he said nothing in fear of Asami. 

Akihito was laid on a spare bed as the doctor spread cold gel on his stomach.

"Well now let's see what we have here," the Dr Asahina said as he moved the instrument on the boy's stomach, "Oh my, there really is a baby!" he couldn't help exclaim as he looked at a tiny but visible blob on the monitor.

"Mhm, so what can you tell us about it?" Asami asked with his eyes glued to the monitor.

"Well the boy here is now around a month and a half pregnant and the baby looks healthy and developing at a normal rate."

"And the gender of the child?"

"It's too early to know. Usually at five months we will be able to identify the gender."

"That's good, but how is it even possible for him to have gotten pregnant?" Asami asked the doctor.

"Believe me but I have no idea. I wish that I could study this miracle but that would require me to dissect Akihito." Doctor Asahina replied jokingly. 

"We can't have you doing that now can we," Asami said back, giving the doctor a menacing look.

Akihito didn't utter a word as he was memorised by the fact that the baby was healthy and that Asami looked like he intended to keep it. It was as if Asami's attitude was softening a little or maybe it did a complete 180.

Asami then paid the doctor a hefty sum of money for all of the trouble and his silence. And yet again the two were left alone, but this time with a better understanding of things.

"You're not going to make me abort it, are you?" Akihito asked in a meek voice.

Asami shook his head and looked at the boy with kind eyes, eyes that he had never seen before, "No. It's my also child." he said as he looked at Akihito's flat stomach.  
"Can I go home now?" Akihito asked, wanting to return home quickly.

"This is your new home," Asami replied, "I shall see that you have everything that you need is brought here. You shall quit your job and stay here to take care of the baby. Of course you shall not need to lift a finger, I shall employ a maid, a cook and a nanny for when the time comes. And......" Asami continued to blabber on, not allowing Akihito to enter the discussion. The older man was showing signs of possessiveness.

Just then, the ringing of Akihito's phone interrupted Asami's one sided plans for the future. It was Nanami, she must have been worried sick. Without bothering to ask for Asami's permission, Aki answered the phone,"Hey, I'm fine just to be clear."

"Thank goodness. What did they do to you? Is he abusing you or hurting you?" Nanami asked worriedly over the phone.

"No he's not doing anything to me. But he did bring a doctor to perform an ultrasound."

"So is the baby going to be fine? Is it healthy?" Nanami continued to persist. Akihito took a glance at Asami. He looked pissed. Better if I hang up Akihito though.

"The baby is fine. I'll be home in about an hour," Akihito concluded the phone call as he looked at Asami. The older man crooked an eyebrow and wondered if the boy was going to be as stubborn later on in the pregnancy.

Asami sighed as Akihito returned his phone to his pocket and proceeded to walk towards the entrance. "And what makes you think that I am just going to let you waltz out of here with our child?"

"Maybe because I have free will and a pair of working legs" Akihito retorted as he walked up to the front door. A sense of confidence came flooding in, mostly because he now knew that Asami wouldn't dare hurt him. The confidence soon washed away as he saw the door refusing to budge. Lifting his foot onto the wall and pulling did not help, it just left his black foot print on the pure white wall. 

Asami, not impressed by the least, but annoyed that he would have to repaint the front entrance, walked up to the boy and scooped him up gently and carried the protesting future mother in his arms like a princess. He opened the bedroom door and carefully placed Akihito on the queen sized bed.

Akihito, knowing what Asami invented to do protested, "Oh no you're not!"

"What's the harm now?" Asami answered asked he locked his lips with Akihito's. Asami took up the dominant role in the kiss as he forced his younger in the younger man's mouth. At first Akihito tried to resist but soon succumbed to the passionate yet gentle kiss.

Asami, taking that as an invitation, pinned Akihito to the bed as he slid a hand in Aki's shirt. During those three days Asami had learned all of Akihito's sweet spots, and his sensitive nipples were his major weakness. Akihito moaned as Asami tweaked his nipples and sucked on them.

Just as Asami put one hand on the boy's ass, Akihito shot up with wide scared eyes, "No, you can induce a miscarriage at this stage."

"Not to worry. I'll be as gentle as I can." Asami reassured him as he kissed the boy's forehead and once again pinned him down to the bed.

From his nipples, Asami went down to his navel and rested his head on Akihito's stomach while rubbing it. That didn't last for long as Asami unbuckled the younger man's belt and pulled down his pants, along with his boxers.

Akihito blushed a deep shade of red as his hands automatically reached to hide his private parts. Asami pushed his hands away effortlessly and took Akihito's cock in his mouth. Akihito gasped at the sense of pleasure that he felt in his lower part. This didn't happen during those three days.

Asami was talented and it didn't take long for Akihito to reach his limit. Without warning he came into Asami's mouth. Asami didn't seem to mind as he swallowed every single drop.

Just as he thought that it was over, Asami slipped a lubed finger inside Akihito's lower entrance. As Akihito groaned in pain, Asami comforted him with another passionate kiss.

When Asami had three fingers inside and Akihito was no longer groaning, he decided that it was the right time to enter him.

Akihito moaned in disappointment when he felt Asami's fingers leave him. However he soon felt something hot and throbbing penetrating him. While in the missionary position, Akihito could feel Asami's cock enter him completely. It was taking him a while to get used to it, but Asami was too impatient and began to thrust his cock into the boy.

Akihito began to feel both pain and pleasure as Asami began to kiss him while rocking gently. The first time they had sex was nothing like this, it was violent, rough and somewhat bloody.

Asami's pace began to quicken, however he was still gentle and careful. After a short while Akihito informed Asami, "I'm gonna come".

"So am I" he replied as Asami engulfed Aki in a rough kiss. Both men came together as they parted from their kiss.

Asami's pov

Akihito fell asleep after another round and Asami thought that it was best to allow him to rest. He grabbed a wet towel and began wiping him down. 

His mind were filled with thoughts of the unborn child and Akihito. Ever since he laid eyes on the youngster, he wanted him, and he always got what he wanted. The child would become something that connected them together and something of pride and joy for Asami.

His thoughts were once again interrupted by the sound of Akihito's phone. He grabbed the youngster's jeans off from the floor and dug trough the pockets. The caller ID was "Nanami". This is going to be fun Asami thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really happy at the response I got from the previous chapter, so this chapter came out earlier than I had anticipated.. Feel free to leave any comments, they encourage me into writing more chapters.


	3. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami, Akihito and Nanami talk things out with a surprise in store for Kirishima.

"Aki?" the person over the phone asked.

"He is currently unable to take you call at this moment," Asami replied.

"You! I recognise your voice! You're the bastard who got Aki pregnant!" Nanami yelled, not caring that she was hurting Asami's ear drum.

"And I intend to take up responsibility and take care of both the baby and Akihito," he responded with a smirk planted on his face, "I will send my driver to pick you up and bring you here so we can talk like civilised people. How does that sound?" he continued. It was better to sort things out before the woman could get his address and god knows what she would do.

"Not a bad idea" Nanami said defeatedly.

"And please do not attack my driver. It would be a pain having to replace him."

"Alright, alright. Just don't harm Akihito or else I'll whoop your ass."

Asami ended the call and placed the phone on top of the dresser. The boy was still asleep, as if he was in a world of his own. When Nanami arrives we have to discuss some very important things Asami thought as he gently stroked the sleeping Akihito's head. The boy did not stir but began to let out slight snores. Asami chuckled, the boy was too defenceless, he needed Asami to protect him.

As he sat there, he began thinking of how a man could possibly get pregnant. Hormones? Drugs? Sex change? Surgery?

  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

All three were gathered in Asami's living room with Kirishima standing silently in a corner to make sure that he protected his boss from the violent woman. Nanami was picked up by Kirishima and behaved properly while resisting the urge to sock Asami in his handsome face when he opened the door. Akihito appeared fine to Nanami, but he looked a bit worn out, not that she blamed him, she could guess what they had been doing before she arrived. Nanami and Akihito sat on the three seater sofa while Asami sat on an expensive looking leather recliner with his legs elegantly crossed, all three were waiting in an awkward silence for someone to begin the discussion.

Asami, who ran out of patience quickly, started, "First off I want to know how in the world you got pregnant. Did you take some drugs or anything?"

"No!" Akihito said as he locked eyes with Asami for a brief moment before lowering his gaze again.

"I think that you need to tell him sooner or later Aki," Nanami said, surprising the whole room.

"Tell me what?" Asami asked in a rather pissed voice. The curiosity of how he was going to be a father was eating him alive.

"Do you want me to tell him or do you want to?" Nanami asked Akihito in a rather serious tone.

"I'd rather he tell me," Asami interjected while getting evermore impatient.

Akihito hung his head down and began, "Well to begin with, we are not exactly from here. We come from a different world, so to speak." Asami did not interrupt so Akihito took that as a sign to continue, "In our world men can get pregnant, not as easily as women but it is not uncommon. There is no need for surgery or drugs, it is natural."

"And how exactly did you get to 'this world'?" Asami asked in a clam tone with no hints of surprise while taking in all of the overloaded information.

"We are more technologically advanced and scientists have created portals which connect our worlds and are relatively cheap to buy." Akihito pointed out.

"And you are here because?"

"We wanted to be a bit adventurous and we caused a bit of trouble back home." Nanami interrupted as she was getting tired of the conversation, "and Akihito cannot go back to our world until he gives birth. The waves can be damaging to the baby."

Surprisingly Asami accepted the story, well mostly because it made sense and fit with the current situation. "Well onto our plans for the future. Takaba will live with me. End of story." Asami announced.

"We'll hold on just a sec!" Nanami jumped from her seat in protest, "and what makes you think that I'll let him stay here with a monster like you!?"

From there an argument took off. Apparently no one wanted Akihito's opinion, and he decided not to stress the baby so he kept quiet until someone got the last word, hopefully Nanami, who was as equally as stubborn as Asami.

Finally after several insults, mostly from Nanami, Asami got the final verdict, "You have no money, Akihito cannot work, your job doesn't pay enough for three people and I will not let my child be raised in your house." Asami said as he was still calm and collected.

"What's wrong with the house?" Nanami retorted, knowing that money was an issue that was best avoided. As a fashion stylist she didn't get paid enough to support herself properly, much less two adults and a baby.

"It's filthy and lacks security"

Nanami clicked her tongue in defeat. The house was dirty, Akihito was always out and never bothered to clean anything and Nanami was raised with maids, so she didn't know or bother to do anything except washing and ironing clothes.

"On one condition," Nanami said after Akihito gave her the 'don't you dare leave me alone' face and refused to be totally defeated by Asami.

"And your condition is?"

"I live here with you until the day Aki leaves here"

Asami weighed his options and decided that she would be more of a bother if she pestered him outside where people could see or at his club. "Fine but you will live in the apartment upstairs with Kirishima."

Kirishima looked shocked but didn't utter a word; going against Asami's word would be dangerous. Nanami eyed the silent Kirishima but agreed, it was better than living five kilometres away from Aki.

Asami got up from the recliner and proceeded to walk towards the door, "Your belongings will soon be delivered here and a maid will help you unpack" he said to Akihito, and then shifted his attention to Kirishima, "Contact the movers and tell them to gather the rest of the belongings and take them to your apartment and as for now you stay here. I'll have Suoh drive me to work"

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

"God I need a smoke" was the first thing Asami said as he entered the car. Suoh quickly took out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter as Asami snatched them from his hands. Suoh was tempted to ask what was bothering him but for his own safety he decided to not ask, it probably had something to do with the boy that Asami was currently obsessed with.

"To the club. Step on it." Asami ordered as he inhaled the tobacco. Suddenly a thought struck him; was smoking around Akihito bad for the baby? He had heard of the side effects smoking could have on an unborn baby. With a large sigh, Asami took out his pocket ashtray and snuffed out the cigarette.

"Anything I can replace cigarettes with?" Asami asked Suoh while rubbing his temples from frustration.

Suoh was taken aback. Asami smoked like a factory chimney, why in the world would he stop smoking all of a sudden? "You could try sucking on small sweets Asami-sama. Most people who try to stop smoking take them as a replacement."

"Not a bad idea," Diabetes was better alternative than risk giving the child respiratory problems.

♪───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────♪

An hour after Asami left, the maid arrived. Akihito had imagined a young woman dressed in a revealing maid outfit, but instead it was a middle aged woman. Her name was Tomoko and she had served the main Asami household for many years. Her brown hair with silvery strands was tied up neatly in a bun which matched her warm smile and her twinkling hazel eyes. The wrinkles gave her an air of maturity and wisdom, even if she was only forty nine years old.

Tomoko was already informed about Akihito and his needs and didn't appear to regard Aki as strange or disgusting. Apparently she never had children as her husband had died young and always wished to take care of children. Akihito's child would be no exception. She informed Akihito that she would be doing the housework and cook for them. Akihito insisted that she leave some chores for him to do, as he didn't think that it would be fair that she do them all in spite of her age, however she brushed this off and told him that she was not as weak as she appeared to be. Akihito had to admire her stubbornness.

The next two hours were spent unpacking boxes and packing the items into Akihito's new room, which contained a large bed, basic furniture which did not look like Ikea products, and every gaming console imaginable. His room was right next to Asami's and it even had a door to connect them, but something told Akihito that he wouldn't be sleeping in this room and if he did he wouldn't be sleeping alone.

Nanami had gone up to Kirishima's apartment to unbox her belongings. Akihito pitied Kirishima who looked like a perfectionist. Nanami didn't know the meaning of organisation or decency in front of the opposite sex. It wasn't the first time that Nanami would exit the bathroom naked because she forgot her clothes and feel no shame or embarrassment if Akihito saw her. Aki laughed at the thought of Nanami stark naked in front of the calm Kirishima in search for her clothes.

It was nearing seven o clock when Tomoko started preparing dinner while Akihito sat on the couch, with his legs on the coffee table, watching a reality show on the large TV that sat in the living room. Nanami had refused the invitation to dinner as Kirishma took her to a shooting range to test her skills.

The clock stuck eight when Asami returned home, in a semi bad mood. Apparently a drunken customer barged into his office after a waitress refused to give him her panties. Without hesitation, Asami ordered his security to kick the man out and cancel his membership. He didn't care that the man was the president of some foreign country.

Just five minutes after Asami had arrived, Tomoko laid out the table to serve the meal. The Japanese food that was laid out in front of them was mouth watering. Tomoko giggled and Asami chuckled when Akihito clapped his hands loudly and thanked her for the food a split second before he began devouring the food that was laid out in front of him.

With a full belly Akihito thought that it was best that he retired off to bed. Back in his room he found a new set of silk pyjamas. Thinking that it was too much of a bother to put on expensive pyjamas, Akihito stripped off his clothes, only leaving his boxers on and slipped into bed.

Half an hour later Aki heard Asami telling Tomoko that she could go home for the night and to his relief he heard Asami open and close the door of the room adjacent to his.

Thinking that Asami wouldn't come to his room in search for sex, Akihito closed his eyes and tried to wonder off into sleep. Just as he was about to doze off, Akihito heard the door that connected the two rooms open and close, with footsteps coming closer to him by the second.

Oh god, not tonight! Akihito thought as he felt a hand caressing his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and support. I appreciate it. Leave a comment and tell me what you liked and also what you disliked about this chapter. Goodnight!


	4. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intruder visits. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been over a month since the last chapter and I apologise. I got swamped with work and stuff to do. Hopefully the next chapter will not take that long. I am currently writing it plus an interesting extra.

The hand continued to travel up to his nipples while another one went down his boxers. Akihito tried to ignore the hand that was disturbing his sleep in hopes that Asami would eventually give up. However, he now was getting to know Asami, and chances were that he would still fuck him in his sleep.

"I know that you're not asleep." Asami whispered seductively in Akihito's ear as he nibbled it.

Akihito made the most unromantic groan possible to put him off. When that didn't work; as Asami continued to caress his body ignoring all the unseductive moans, he just began complaining,"We already did it today. I don't feel like it and I don't think that it's good for the baby."

Asami simply smirked as he continued to kiss Akihito from ear to neck, "The baby needs some fatherly love." Aki began to unwillingly moan as Asami began to stoke Aki's half erect member. Asami's talented hand soon brought Aki to a climax.

Akihito knew that that was not the end when Asami used his semen covered hand to prepare him for the main part of the night. He first inserted one finger. "Your still loose from this afternoon." Asami commented as he made Akihito flush pure red.

"Gee, I can't imagine why," Akihito retorted while hiding his flushed face in the sheets. He gasped as a second finger came intruding inside of him, and shortly after came the third. It wasn't as painful as he thought; instead he could feel pleasure as Asami kept hitting his prostate over and over again. 

"No!" Akihito unintentionally moaned as Asami removed all of his fingers.

"So you do want it"

"It's not like that!"

Asami let out a chuckle as he raised Akihito's ass and positioned his raging erection next to the awaiting entrance. Deciding that he would tease Akihito, and possible make him beg for it, he stopped as soon as the tip touched Aki's entrance. 

Akihito caught onto Asami's plan, the last time he had just crammed it in immediately, however this time round he was taking his time. Not wanting to play in his hands, Akihito stated "We can go all night long like this but I'll never beg."

"Oh really?"

Asami's throbbing erection was seeking release, so he decided it would be best to have sex and then play word games with Akihito.

Aki, thinking that Asami was going to wait until he got a response, was surprised when he felt a hot thick rod penetrate him from the behind.

The pain was quickly turned into pleasure. Akihito clutched the sheets and began moaning in pleasure.

Embraced in each other’s arms the night flew by quickly and Akihito was wondering how strong Asami's libido was. Apparently he could go for five rounds straight, leaving Akihito to faint during the last round.

☆〜（ゝ。∂）

The next morning Akihito woke up with tremendous back pain and went running to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. Asami, who had spent the night in Akihito's bed, got worried when he didn't find Aki next to him and went straight to the bathroom to see what was wrong.

Akihito's face was as pale as a blank sheet of paper, as he was hunched down with his face buried in the toilet bowl. Asami felt sorry for him and began rubbing his back as an act of comfort. For the first time in his life Asami felt powerless, there was nothing that he could do to help the boy. Every time Asami asked Aki if he needed some sort of help, Akihito would just smile weakly, wave his hand and say that he was fine when, evidently, he was not, which made Asami feel even more frustrated.

And just in the nick of time, Tomoko arrived and began preparing some tea which was renowned for curing morning sickness. The smell of ginger filled Akihito's nostrils as Tomoko handed him the cup. The tea was a murky green colour and at first Akihito politely refused the tea. It looked like it would cause him to vomit more rather than cure the morning sickness. However he then gave in after Tomoko refused to let him up from his seat. It had a surprisingly good taste and he could feel his stomach ease from the effects of the tea.

"I wish I knew about this a month ago," Akihito said as he sipped the tea. Just then the front door was opened in the most dramatic way possible, and in walked Nanami with Kirishima following behind her. Asami winced was he saw Nanami carelessly plop down onto the expensive sofa. 

"So what are your plans for today?" Nanami asked Akihito, who was still drinking the murky liquid.

"Hmm, I was thinking of going...”

"He is staying here." Asami answered firmly, not looking at Nanami's piercing glare.

"I don't want to be locked up in here all day!" Akihito jumped up in protest, almost spilling the tea from his hands.

"You are too reckless and you haven't even reached the stable period."

"And when will that be?!"

"According to the doctor; when you are four months pregnant."

The spat would have continued longer if Kirishima hadn't reminded Asami that he was going to be late for work. Asami calmly took out his phone and went out to the veranda to make some mysterious calls. It only took him five minutes to re-enter the kitchen and announce, "A bodyguard will be here in ten minutes. He will stay outside the main door and not disturb you. Do not try to go out or else." 

"Or else what?" Akihito provoked Asami.

Asami lifted his hand and caressed Akihito's face, "If you disobey, you will face the consequences tonight", and proceeded to leave the apartment.

(つД`)ノ

As Asami walked out of the building, a young man caught his eye.

The young man was around eighteen years old, straight black hair which reached his shoulders and striking Asian features. He wore fashionable clothes which suited his model like figure.

What caught Asami's eye was not the young man's beauty but the fact that he was looking up at the building, specifically the floor where his apartment was. However, he didn't worry, the bodyguard was already stationed at his post and there were other guards on the lookout with plenty of security cameras to catch every action. A mere teenager couldn't possibly bypass all that security. So he entered the car and instructed Kirishima to take him to Sion.

Asami felt a headache coming so he instinctively took out a cigarette and lit it. It only took him two puffs to realise what he was doing and snuffed it out. Instead Asami took out the packet of sweets that Suoh had bought and began sucking on them while imagining that it was Akihito that he saw sucking on. That always made him feel better.

Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）

As soon as Asami was out of the building and into the car, Akihito and Nanami began formulating a plan of escape while Tomoko was busy tidying the mess that Asami had left in Akihito's room. There weren't any visible security cameras in the house, though Akihito was sure that there were some hidden to monitor him and his activities. Escaping out from the veranda was not an option, there was a security camera and the fact that they were on the twentieth floor. For Akihito it would have been easy to climb down the building, however being pregnant made him think twice about his safety and the safety of the child.

Just as Nanami was going to voice out a ridiculously impossible escape route, they heard a knock on the door. They both froze. The guard was supposed to be silent as if he wasn’t there. Then who was it? 

Akihito got up from the kitchen counter and saw that Tomoko was still in his room humming a JPop song and cleaning, so it quite possible that she didn't hear the knock. As he approached the door, with Nanami following him closely with a frying pan in hand, he felt a sudden chill. He turned on the intercom to see that in place of the guard there was a teenager smiling like a child.

"Hey Aki! Is there my sister in with you?” the mysterious teen asked like he knew that Akihito was looking at the intercom.

"Shinnyuu!” Nanami exclaimed, dropping the pan which nearly landed on Akihito's foot, as she recognised the teen's voice, "what on earth are you doing here?"

Nanami opened the door and looked both ways to only find her brother in the empty corridor. "Where is the guard?" 

"He wouldn't let me in so I knocked him out and put him in that broom closet.” he replied pointing at a door several meters away while wearing an innocent face.

Nanami sighed. Her brother looked innocent and cute, no one would ever think that he was violent and a little devil behind that exterior facade. "Wait!” she shouted as Shinnyuu slipped inside.

Shinnyuu saw the stunned Akihito an proceeded to say, "Long time no see Aki! I heard that you got knocked up. Congraz!"

"What are you doing here but more importantly how do you know?", Akihito asked shocked. No one from their world was supposed to know. However knowing Shinnyuu, Nanami's devil of a brother, he probably had been bored and started poking his nose in everything that looked interesting or peaceful. 

"A little birdie told me. And your parents aren't so very happy that you're carrying a yakuza's baby." Shinnyuu replied mockingly while plopping onto the couch just as Nanami had done. It was impossible not to notice their close resemblances to one another, both in appearance and personality, both could be models yet they had no proper manners. They were two peas in a pod. He had always wondered why Nanami disliked her younger brother so much, except that Sinnyuu was slightly more diabolical than his sister.

The colour drained from Akihito's face. "You told them!?"

He had no idea what reaction to expect from his parents, being disowned was the least of his worries. Akihito came from a rich and elite family with high expectations for him; he was to succeed his father as president of their financial company. He had a strict upbringing, having to be prim and proper at all times of day with intensive studies on economics, accounts and finance. 

His passion for photography was quickly dismissed as a waste of time.At the tender age of seventeen he couldn't take it anymore so he rebelled and left the nest. With the help of Nanami, the daughter of the rival financial company who had also rebelled against her parents for not accepting her dreams of becoming a fashion designer and their plan to wed her to Akihito, they escaped from their world. 

That was four years previous and both of them hadn't seen or contacted their families since. Except for Shinnyuu, who had probably been spying on them from time to time without their permission.

Nanami had entered the room when Akihito had shouted. From those three words alone she could guess what was happening.

"Ah sister dear," Shinnyuu began but was quickly silenced when Nanami slapped him across the face. This came as quite a shock for all three of them. As much as she disliked her brother Nanami had never laid her hands on him.

Shinnyuu placed a hand on his red cheek and looked at his sister in utter disbelief however it only took him a few seconds to process what had happened and the made a sour expression. "I was only doing what ma and pa told me to do."

Nanami lifted the teen from his collar and off of the sofa until his feet could not touch the floor, "They told you to spy on us!"

"Well yeah. So did Akihito's parents. I thought that you guys had already figured that out", he said making a seemingly innocent face as Nanami lowered him back onto his feet.

At that moment Shinnyuu took the opportunity and raced toward the door, "They'll be both be here tomorrow so be prepared. And I'll tell on you for slapping me!"

And finally the intruder was gone after he had slammed the door. 

Tomoko entered the living room, with a feather duster still in her hand, after she heard the door slam, "Do we have a guest?” She hadn't heard the commotion that had taken place.

Both Nanami and Akihito were slouched on the sofa looking as if someone had proclaimed the end of the world and they had believed him.

Sitting in between them with outstretched arms giving both of them a hug, Tomoko couldn't resist, "Why are you looking so down?"

"Tomorrow is going to be the day that the Mayans predicted." Nanami started.

Tomoko put on a puzzled look on her face, "I thought that that was last year."

Putting his head in his hands, Akihito answered, "Well they got it wrong, my life is going to end tomorrow."

"Oh I'm sure that you and Asami can patch things up" Tomoko replied cheerfully as she patted his back and went back to work thinking that it was another spat between him an Asami.

"Let's see what tomorrow brings" the two said unanimously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Shinnyuu is from the word shinnyuusha しんゆうしゃ which means intruder.


	5. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short extra where Kirishima takes Nanami to a shooting range.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short extra that I wanted to write so as to focus a bit on these two.

The open air shooting range was located in the outskirts of the city. There was not a soul apart from Kirishima and Nanami.

Asami had ordered Kirishima to take Nanami somewhere for the evening so he could enjoy some time alone with Akihito. Having not specified where, Kirishima decided to take Nanami to a shooting range, to test her skills.

Whilst the two were unpacking _her_ stuff into _his_ apartment Nanami had briefly mentioned that she was good with a gun however she was a bit rusty from not having practiced in a while. Kirishima thought that it would be good to assess her skill and see if she was a serious threat to his boss.

Kirishima had booked the whole shooting range for that evening just in case something went wrong. Just like Asami, Nanami was highly unpredictable and he still didn't know what she was capable of. He knew that Nanami was somewhat trained in martial arts due to the round house kick that she nearly delivered to Asami.

While Kirishima was lost in thought, Nanami was busy looking at the guns that were laid out on the counter in front of her. Guns had always fascinated her and being the daughter of a rich family meant that she was likely to get kidnapped or hurt. In other words she had managed to bring this excuse up and convince her parents in letting her get a gun and learn how to use it.

Over the years Nanami had managed to train in both shooting and gymnastics while successfully combining the two together which made her more competent in defending herself against possible threats.

In two occasions where Nanami had been successfully kidnapped, the perpetrators had turned themselves in after releasing her unharmed. Curiously enough, in both cases the kidnappers had some sort of bullet wound, however the police never investigated from where the wounds came from after they got a generous donation from the Tanaka family.

Returning to the present, Nanami picked up a random gun and went to a lane. Without bothering to put on safety goggles or earmuffs, she began shooting at the human shaped target in rhythmic succession. The recoil didn't seem to effect her in the slightest.

Kirishima woke up from his thoughts after he heard the first shot. He hadn't even noticed that Nanami had picked up a gun, as a consequence he instinctively took out his own gun thinking that they were under fire.

Realising that it was only Nanami shooting at the target, Kirishima returned his pistol back into its harness. The first thing that he noticed was that Nanami was not wearing the required safety gear.

As he walked over to give Nanami a stern lecture about safety in private areas that didn't belong to Asami, Kirishima noticed that the target she was firing at, after seven shots, had only one hole in the centre of the target, where the heart is supposed to be.

Wanting to confirm his suspicions, "Where did the other six shots end up?"

Nanami pointed at the hole, "All of them passed from there."

"Quite impressive. I never thought that you would be this good when you are rusty."

Nanami put the gun back on the counter and turned to Kirishima, "Well it's quite hard to purchase a gun when your a woman here and shooting ranges like this do not quite welcome women. Men think that we are incapable of handling guns."

Kirishima nodded, "You proved me wrong for sure."

Nanami gave him one of her charming smiles, "Can I shoot some more? I haven't done this in months and it feels great!"

Without waiting for Kirishima's permission Nanami picked up two guns and walked up to another lane with a fresh target.

Kirishima sat at the back of the shooting range and simply observed Nanami as she continued to shoot in a dramatic fashion. As he sat there he remembered their conversation whilst they were unpacking. Nanami was certainly quirky and dressed in an odd fashion, wearing a creamy white tank top and combat pants which were tucked in black knee-high boots. He wondered where she thought that he was going to take her.

On the other hand, the clothes suited her figure and Kirishima thought that she looked relatively attractive. This was quite a compliment from a man who only thought about work.

Nanami could feel Kirishima's unintentional gaze on her. On the contrary of how she would have reacted if it had been another man looking at her, which would result in the man being beaten to a bloody pulp, Kirishima's gaze gave her a cosy feeling. Nanami giggled, it had been a while that she enjoyed being in a man's attention.

The test of the evening continued on with small talk. Nanami learned that Kirishima had never dated and that he was married to his job while Kirishima learned that Nanami also never had a boyfriend as they were all afraid to get close to her. Apparently dating a girl that could beat you up was not attractive for men.

Akihito came up in almost every topic from Nanami's part. Her strong sisterly feeling for him were strong as well as their loyalty towards each other. After a while Kirishima found this slightly annoying however he was impressed at the unbreakable bond that the two shared.

The two went home after if started getting dark and the fact that Nanami used up all the targets and bullets available.

Kirishima had given her a spare room which was empty, yet dust free. That night Nanami slept like a log however Kirishima laid awake for a while. The alien fact that a woman was sleeping in the adjacent room was slightly overwhelming for him. Nanami had giggled when he had admitted to never had held a girl's hand, which led her to the assumption that he was still a virgin.

_I wonder what tomorrow will bring. With these two I feel as if anything can happen_ , Kirishima thought as he closed his eyes to finally slip into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to depression and other real life circumstances I am putting this on hiatus. The develment of the story has a serious tone and I am not in a position to continue writing it. However I am going to continue writing other stories but with a more upbeat tone and continue with this in the future.


End file.
